


The sparrow and the crow

by WormWritesThings



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Golden wasteland, Krill, Race, Rescue, Valley of triumph, crabs, instrument playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormWritesThings/pseuds/WormWritesThings
Summary: The beast rears up, unleashing a roar as the blinding red light flashes once, twice- then it charges.The story of how the sparrow met the crow.
Kudos: 5





	The sparrow and the crow

Fwish shfft went the snow under the feet of a sparrow racing down a slope. The exhilarated whoops of racers mingled with the energetic cheers of crowds lining the track. The wind whipped past rock and ice, carrying along with it mantas and birds. Fast approached a fallen pillar worn by wind and time into a ramp. The sparrow grins and lowers herself as she shoots up the ramp and into the air. She carves an arc to the ground kicking up snow as the crowds go wild.  
The finish line rears up, and the sparrow puts on one last burst of speed, passing the competitor she’d been neck and neck with for a large portion of the race, then digging in her heels and spreading her cape to slow down as she passes the line, the other racers doing the same. They are all breathing heavily, but their stances make it clear everyone is grinning under their masks as they congratulate one another on a fair race.  
Despite feeling tired, she feels exhilarated enough to crouch low, then shoot up into the air, flinging her arms and cape wide open as she releases a powerful call that reverberates through the stadium in a bright one-two chirp.  
Fireworks burst brightly as the massive stone doors to the temple of the elders grind open, granting entry to the jubilant competitors as they run in. Inside, a shrine awaits with a boon of light to be collected, the candles burning invitingly. The racers all cluster in the circle of light at the front of the altar, sitting reverently as their vision fades to white.  
The sparrow stands in a dark room, the stadium at night. She looks at the raised platform in the middle expecting to see the elders there, but it remains empty. Confusion flickers through her until a sharp tap of a paddle sounds from behind her, revealing a tall figure standing at the entrance. She grins, turning around fully, already pulling a light out of the center of her chest and cupping it in her hands as the figure leans to the sides, revealing both elders.


End file.
